


Sting In The Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Sting In The Heart

Dana knew that Bumblebee was a busy scout, but he was one of the most handsome Autobots she had ever seen. He was so handsome and sweet; he had recently gotten his voice box fixed and he was definitely a talker. There were rumors that he liked her, but she didn't know if it was right.

"I think he likes you!" Arcee whispered.

"I don't know if he does; he is an Autobot and I'm a human. I don't know if it would ever work," she said sadly.

"I don't think that you being different species should stop anything," Arcee replied.

"Should stop what?" A handsome voice asked. Both spun around and saw Bumblebee standing behind them with his hands on his hips.

"Uh…nothing…," Dana said quickly.

"Why are you looking so nervous, Dana?" He asked.

"I'm not nervous…," she said. He cocked a curious brow and scanned her.

"Your temperature levels are rising and I can feel your heart beating faster," he cooed as his eyes lit up a bit more.

"I don't know what you mean…," she said, feeling cornered. She then quickly ran in between his legs and out of the room.

"Dana, come back here!" He called after her. She ran away and hid in her room. It wasn't long before she heard knocking. She spun around and Bumblebee came striding in and walking closer to her.

"Don't run away, Dana…what's wrong?!"

"Look, I'm sorry I ran, but I need some time to myself."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I think we need to talk…," Bumblebee cooed as he picked her up. He then transformed into his car form and strapped her in. She started to pull at the handle until the seat began to vibrate and massage her back and legs.

"Relax…"

"B-But…"

"I said relax…," Bumblebee said again as the vibrating became more intense. Dana then leaned back and let him massage her; she began running her hands over the seat and she heard him purr.

"Whoa! D-Dana careful!" He said softly.

"What did I do?!"

"Y-You're running your hands down what would be considered my abs…," he cooed. "But don't be sorry; it feels good."

"Are you sure?"

"I love your touches…give me more," he cooed again. Dana smiled and rubbed the seat more and heard him moan in pleasure. After a few moments, he changed back and held her to his spark.

"I love you, Dana. I have for a while now, but I didn't know how to show you."

"Really?! I-I love you too Bumblebee!"

"Why don't we give it a try?" He smiled.

"Give what a try?"

"You and me…"

"B-But we aren't even the same species."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, Bumblebee…I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"I feel the same about you too, baby…," he said softly as he brought her up to his lips and puckered at her, signaling he wanted her to kiss him. He then let her smother his lips with her kisses and then he gave her neck and face a few large kisses of his own. Dana definitely had a wonderful man…rather Autobot.


End file.
